Love is(n't) Weak
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: As Maleficent once said, love is weakness. Or at least it is on the Isle. But the rules are different in Auradon. Maybe love isn't weak. Warning: A Jaylos fic (CarlosxJay). If you don't like that kind of thing, then I suggest you don't read this. Rated T just in case.


**So I kind of ship couples who most definitely aren't canon. Like this couple. This is just based off the first movie, not the second one. Definitely not based off of the books either. I plan on writing two full stories and some other one-shots when I finish the rest of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

Mal once said, "we don't really date much on the island, it's more like….gang activity." That pretty much summed up dating on the Isle of the Lost perfectly. Sure, there were plenty of hook-ups (how do you think villains had kids?) but there weren't any real feelings.

Feelings were a sign of weakness. Every VK knew that, after hearing it enough times. The few times any of them showed an emotion that wasn't villainy enough, well, let's just say it wasn't received very well.

But Carlos knew things were different now. They were in Auradon for crying out loud! The four of them, Mal, Evie, Jay, and himself, had chosen to be good. And with a flick of her wrist, Fairy Godmother had put the barrier back up as soon as Mal's mom became a lizard. So their parents had no way of getting to them. Especially Cruella.

Cruella was exactly like her name stated; cruel. And crazy. Carlos hadn't heard a word from her since that 'special' video chat treat from Fairy Godmother. It didn't surprise him, not really. Especially considering what he'd told her right before he and the others left for Auradon.

What he'd said….Carlos hadn't even planned it. The words came out of his mouth before he even realized what was going on. He had just been thinking about Jay. Again. He hadn't really said anything wrong, just commented about what he wore the day before, but to Cruella, it was like Carlos basically came out as gay.

She did not approve. That much was clear. Ironically, Carlos had never thought about Jay until she said something. He began to notice little things here and there, like the way Jay smiled when something goes his way or how he always tied his hair back when they had a big job. He always had his arm on Carlos's shoulders, except when he trapped the smaller boy in a headlock.

There was one thing Carlos noticed that didn't sit with him very well. The way he flirted with girls, both on the Isle and at Auradon Prep. The Isle he could understand, after all, it was a good way for Jay to distract girls (and occasionally guys) so Carlos could swipe anything valuable from them.

But why'd he have to do it when they decided to be good? Jay hardly ever stole anymore. It left Carlos with an icky feeling in his stomach every time he heard Jay use some stupid pickup line or winked as he walked by.

Carlos knew better than to say what he felt. After all, love was weak. That's what his mom and every villain on the Isle, always said. So he kept quiet. At first, no one really noticed.

Ben was the first one to see it. He didn't know Carlos as long as the VKs, which is why he was surprised he had figured out something was wrong before them. Carlos hung back when they all hung out, always pretending to be preoccupied with something else.

"I'm just trying to keep up with my schoolwork."

Ben decided to not push the issue. Besides, Carlos had mentioned trying to get all A's. So who was the young King to try and stop him?

Evie was second. She and Carlos had always been close, like brother and sister. They had known each other the longest and knew each other the best. When Carlos started to draw back everytime Jay touched him, ignoring the brief look of hurt on the older boy's face, Evie had to talk to him.

"I just want a little space. Besides, he has Audrey to hold."

He closed up after that, refusing to talk about it again. So Evie just changed the subject and hoped things would work out.

Mal was next. She was in her own little world with Ben so it took her some time to realize something was off. Carlos seemed to be dead-set on avoiding Jay. No matter what, even at Tourney practice, Carlos found some excuse to get away from the son of Jafar.

"He's just being annoying again. When he stops, I'll hang out with him again."

Mal couldn't get anything else out of him, so she gave up. If he wanted to be difficult, then so be it. It was his problem. (Old habits die hard, including pretending not to care about your friends).

Even Dude understood that something was up. He whined and growled and licked at Carlos's hand, but all he got was his fur ruffled and a "not now, Dude". If he could only talk, maybe Carlos would talk to him like he usually did. Alas, he couldn't. So he just watched as his human got sadder and sadder every day.

Jay was last. He'd seen Carlos pulling away from him, but he did nothing. He just wanted to focus on school. That's why he never paid attention to him or the others. He just wanted some space, a little alone time. That's why he quit letting Jay touch him. He just wanted Jay to be less...annoying. That's why Jay only ever saw Carlos when they were getting ready for bed.

That's what Jay kept telling himself. Then Carlos ditched Victory Pizza with the team. That was the last straw. Something was wrong and Jay was going to find out.

Carlos didn't want to skip pizza after winning the Tourney match. But he just couldn't face Jay. Because the whole time he was drawing away from him and the others, Carlos realized what he was feeling. Love.

' _Love is weak',_ Carlos thought as he played some video game he couldn't care less about. Then the door opened. And not just someone turning the door handle or maybe pushing a little too hard. No, no, instead the door was kicked open, almost falling off its hinges. When the dust settled, Carlos rolled his eyes at the would-be intruder.

"Seriously? You have a key!" Carlos exclaimed. Jay ignored him as he stormed across the room and pinned the smaller boy against the wall. "What the heck?!"

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Jay asked. Carlos tried to move his arms and legs, but Jay only pushed against him more. He wasn't gonna let Carlos get away from him that easily.

"It's none of your business," Carlos shouted. He had to find a way out, a way to leave. Though he had to admit, it felt really nice to have Jay so close- Carlos shook his head, trying to get those thoughts to go away.

"Like hell, it isn't. You've been avoiding me for weeks. I deserve to know why." Carlos muttered something, too quiet to be heard. "What was that?"

"I said I didn't think you'd care!"

Neither of them said anything, an awkward silence falling upon them. Carlos found himself drawn to Jay's eyes, looking angry and almost hurt. But that wasn't right. Jay was tough and didn't let anything or anyone hurt him.

"You really think I don't care about you?" Jay asked. There wasn't a shred of emotion in his voice, at least none that Carlos could hear. He nodded slowly.

The next he knew, he is being kissed. It was rough and sloppy, but since it's Jay Carlos isn't too surprised. Except, you know, for the fact that Jay is kissing him. Willingly.

He kissed back and they stayed like that for what felt like hours though it was probably only a couple of minutes. When Jay drew back, Carlos smiled sheepishly.

"Still think I don't care?"

"No….no, not anymore. On the Isle, we aren't supposed to feel anything so I just thought…." Carlos trailed off, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. Jay shook his head and went to kiss him again.

"C, we're in Auradon now. I think it's safe to have emotions. Here, love isn't weak."

 **AN: I love a lot of the Jaylos stories I've found but Jay is a little too OCish in some of them. He's a man of action and expressing his feelings with actual words can be hard for him (that's how I see him anyway.) May be cliche and not what I wanted but I wrote it so I'm posting it.**

 **Kitkat Out!**


End file.
